wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziecię elfów (Andersen, przekł. Niewiadomska)
}} thumb|250px|Ilustracja [[w:Vilhelm Pedersen|Vilhelma Pedersena do jednego z pierwszych wydań baśni.]] Pewna dobra kobieta bardzo pragnęła mieć maleńkie dziecko, ale nie wiedziała, skądby je wziąć? Poszła więc do czarownicy i rzekła: — Tak bym chciała mieć malutkie dziecko, powiedz mi, co tu zrobić, ażebym je miała. — O! to nietrudno — odpowiedziała czarownica — mogę ci doskonale poradzić. Masz tu ziarnko jęczmienia, — ale to nie jest takie zwyczajne ziarno, które sieją w polu albo sypią kurom na pokarm; zasadź je starannie w doniczce od kwiatów, a zobaczysz, co z tego będzie. — Dziękuję — rzekła poczciwa kobieta i zapłaciła jędzy dziesięć groszy, bo tyle to ziarenko kosztowało. Po powrocie do domu, zasadziła je starannie w doniczce od kwiatów, i zaraz pokazała się mała roślinka, okryła się pięknymi listkami, a w środku wyrósł kwiat jakiś, złoto-purpurowy, podobny do tulipana, tylko zamknięty jak pączek. — Cóż za prześliczny kwiat! — rzekła kobieta, i tak była zachwycona, że całowała złote i czerwone płatki. W tej samej chwili jednak kwiat z wielkim łoskotem otworzył się, i w środku, na zielonem dnie kielicha, gdzie zwykle mieści się słupek kwiatowy, stała sobie prześliczna, maleńka dziewczynka. Nazwali ją Odrobinką, gdyż była maluchna, jak młoda pszczółka, tylko daleko zgrabniejsza. Kobieta wzięła zaraz łupinkę orzecha, ażeby w niej urządzić kolebkę dla swego dzieciątka; fijołkowe płatki posłużyły na sienniczek, a jeden płatek róży na kołderkę. W nocy Odrobinka spała wybornie, a w dzień się bawiła na stole. Dobra kobieta postawiła na nim talerz z wodą, otoczony wiankiem kwiatów, których łodyżki były zanurzone w wodzie; listek tulipana zastępował łódkę, dwa pręciki kwiatowe stanowiły wiosła, i Odrobinka pływała sobie po talerzu, od jednego brzegu do drugiego. Ślicznie to wyglądało! Umiała także śpiewać i tak ładnie, że nie można tego opisać. Jednego razu w nocy, kiedy Odrobinka spała sobie spokojnie w kołysce na stole, przez wybitą szybę wskoczyła do pokoju ropucha. Szkaradne to było stworzenie: ciężkie, grube, mokre — i bardzo ciekawe. Zaraz zauważyła Odrobinkę, śpiącą pod różanym płatkiem. — Hm, hm, — mruknęła — bardzo ładna żona dla mojego synka. I razem z kołyska, zabrała dziecinę, wyskoczyła do ogrodu i zaniosła ją do swego mieszkania. Znajdowało się ono w czarnem, gestem błocie nad strumieniem. Syn ropuchy brzydszy był jeszcze od matki, chociaż bardzo do niej podobny. — Koak, koak, brekekkeks! — tyle tylko umiał powiedzieć, gdy ujrzał Odrobinkę. — Nie mów tak głośno — szepnęła mu matka — obudzisz ją, i może nam uciec, bo jest lekka jak puszek. Trzeba ją przenieść na liść wodnej lilji, aż na środek strumyka, tam będzie jak na wyspie. A tymczasem przygotuję dla was mieszkanie w głębi błota. Po powierzchni strumienia pływały zielone, okrągłe liście wodnych lilji, ropucha wybrała największy, który zarazem leżał najdalej od brzegu, i na nim umieściła łupinę orzecha ze śpiącą Odrobinką. , Dania.]] Kiedy dziewczynka zbudziła się rano i zobaczyła, gdzie jest, zaczęła płakać. Wkoło była woda głęboka, ani sposób dostać się z listka do brzegu. A ropucha tymczasem urządzała w głębi błota mieszkanie dla młodej pary. Przyozdobiła ciemną i szkaradną jamkę trzciną i wodnemi roślinami, ażeby się synowej podobała, potem popłynęła wraz z synem do listka, aby przenieść kolebkę panny młodej. Ujrzawszy Odrobinkę, ukłoniła jej się w wodzie bardzo głęboko i rzekła chrapliwym głosem: — Oto mój syn, mościa panno, zamierza ożenić się z tobą, i właśnie urządzamy wam wspaniale mieszkanie w głębi błota. — Koak, koak, brekke-ke-keks — powiedział syn ropuchy. Zabrali piękną kołyseczkę i odpłynęli znowu, a Odrobinka usiadła na liściu i płakała okropnie, bo nie chciała mieszkać w głębi błota i być żoną syna ropuchy. Małe rybki, co pływały w wodzie koło listka, słyszały całą przemowę ropuchy, a teraz im przykro było słuchać płaczu dziecka. Więc wychyliły główki nad powierzchnię wody. aby zobaczyć młodą narzeczoną; ale na widok prześlicznej dziewczynki, tak im się jej żal zrobiło, że postanowiły ją obronić. — Nie bój się — powiedziały — nie dostanie cię brzydka ropucha. Zebrały się wszystkie razem dokoła łodyżki, na której się trzymał listek, i przegryzły ją ostrymi ząbkami. Listek popłynął z prądem strumyka daleko, i ropucha już go dogonić nie mogła. Odrobinka cieszyła się bardzo z tej podróży, wszystko bawiło ją niezmiernie: mijała wsie i miasta, łąki, pola, lasy, a ptaki na gałązkach przyglądały jej się i śpiewały wesoło: — Patrzcie, patrzcie tylko, jaka prześliczna dziewczynka! A jaka malusieńka! Odrobinka uśmiechała się do nich nawzajem, ale listek płynął dalej, aż do innego kraju. Prześliczny biały motyl usiadł na listku lilji, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć maleńkiej dziewczynce. Słońce świeciło jasno, woda błyszczała jak srebro, wszystko jej się podobało. Zdjęła swój pasek i przywiązała nim motyla do Usteczka. Teraz popłynęła jeszcze prędzej. Wtem — och, jak się przelękła! Chrabąszcz ogromny porwał ją z listka i uniósł het, wysoko, na drzewo! Najbardziej żal jej było pięknego motyla, którego przywiązała do Usteczka: jeśli się nie urwie, umrze chyba z głodu. Ale niedobry chrabąszcz nie troszczył się o to. Posadził ją wysoko na wygodnym liściu, przyniósł jej miodu z kwiatów i powiedział, że jest bardzo, bardzo ładna, chociaż niepodobna wcale do chrabąszcza. Wkrótce zaczęły schodzić się inne chrabąszcze, mieszkające w pobliżu, aby zobaczyć Odrobinkę. Gospodarz sadzał gości na najpiękniejszych liściach. — Ach, jakaż ona biedna, ma tylko dwie nogi! — zawołała jedna młoda chrabąszczówna. — A rożków wcale nie ma — dorzuciła druga. — A jaka cienka w pasie! — Fe, podobna do człowieka. — Szkaradna! — zdecydowały wszystkie razem. Naprawdę Odrobinka była bardzo ładna i taką się wydała chrabąszczowi, który porwał ją z listka lilji, ale gdy wszyscy zaczęli ją ganić, uwierzył też, że jest brzydka i już chciał jej się pozbyć. Zaniósł ją więc na łąkę i posadził na polnym kwiatku, żeby tylko nie mieć jej w domu, i żeby sąsiedzi nie śmieli się z jego gustu. Odrobinka płakała bardzo, że jest taka brzydka, iż chrabąszcz nawet nie chce patrzeć na nią, ale cóż miała robić? Przecież naprawdę była bardzo ładna. Cale lato przeżyła maleńka dziewczynka sama jedna w wielkim lesie; z trawy uplotła sobie wygodne łóżeczko i zawiesiła je pod listkiem koniczyny, dla ochrony od deszczu. Żywiła się sokiem kwiatów, a piła rosę, która stała kropelkami co rano na trawie, liściach i kwiatach. Tak upłynęło jej lato i jesień, ale nadeszła zima, długa, mroźna zima. Wesołe ptaszki odleciały sobie do ciepłych krajów, kwiaty powiędły, drzewa stały nagie, ogołocone z liści, nawet listek koniczyny, pod którym uczepiła swe łóżeczko, zwiądł, skurczył się i opadł. Zimno jej też było strasznie, bo sukienki zupełnie się na niej podarły, a sama była taka maleńka i drobna. Zmarznie chyba. Wkrótce i śnieg zaczął padać, a każdy płatek śniegu znaczył dla niej tyle, co dla nas pełna taczka, bo przecież była tylko odrobinką. Otuliła się w suchy listek, ale ten pękł zaraz, i znowu drżała z zimna. Tuż koło lasu rozciągało się pole rozległe, niegdyś zbożem okryte; teraz zboże zżęto od dawna, i z pod śniegu wyglądały tylko nagie, suche źdźbła twardej słomy. Dla takiego maleństwa stanowiły one las prawdziwy; dziewczynka przesuwała się pomiędzy niemi, drżąc z zimna, potykając się o grudki ziemi, lub zapadając w śnieg, niewiele grubszy od kożuszka na śmietance. Nakoniec doszła do mieszkania bogatej myszy polnej, która miała tu pod ziemią swoją norkę. Ciepło tam było i bardzo wygodnie: izba obszerna, kuchnia i spiżarnia pełna zboża. Odrobinka stanęła we drzwiach jak żebraczek i cieniutkim głosikiem poprosiła o ziarnko żyta lub jęczmienia, gdyż od dwóch dni nic nie jadła. — Biedne stworzenie — rzekła myszka litościwie — chodźże do cieplej izby, zjemy razem podwieczorek. Maleńka dziewczynka podobała jej się bardzo, to też powiedziała do niej przed wieczorem: — Możesz zostać u mnie przez zimę, tylko musisz mi zato utrzymywać porządek i czystość w mieszkaniu, a w chwilach wolnych opowiadać ciekawe historję, które niezmiernie lubię. Odrobinka naturalnie zgodziła się z największą chęcią, i tym sposobem miała zapewniony dobry byt przez całą zimę — Będziemy mieli dzisiaj odwiedziny — rzekła mysz dnia pewnego — co tydzień odwiedza mię bogaty sąsiad. Ho, ho, to pan! Mieszkanie ma większe ode mnie, — co za salony! A chodzi w aksamitnem futrze. Gdyby się z tobą ożenił, zrobiłabyś los, moja droga. Tylko że ślepy jest, nic nie widzi. Musisz mu opowiedzieć najpiękniejszą ze swoich bajek. Odrobinka nie troszczyła się jednakże o to, czy się podoba sąsiadowi, który był zwyczajnym kretem. Zjawił się wkrótce w swojem aksamitnem futrze, a mysz polna przyjęła go bardzo uprzejmie. Był niezmiernie bogaty i bardzo uczony; mieszkanie miał ogromne, dwadzieścia razy większe od norki polnej myszy, i mógł mówić o wszystkiem. Nie lubił tylko słońca i kwiatów, których nie widział nigdy; złe też miał o nich zdanie. Odrobinka śpiewała piosnkę o chrabąszczu, a potem o chłopczyku, co grał na fujarce, i kret się w niej zakochał. Nie mógł zapomnieć jej głosu i myślał, jakby to było przyjemnie mieć żonę, któraby mu tak śpiewała. Ale nic o tem wszystkiem nie powiedział, gdyż był bardzo przezorny. Niedawno zbudował sobie właśnie nowy korytarz od swojego domu do mieszkania myszy i pozwolił obu damom spacerować po nim do woli. Ostrzegał tylko, żeby się nie przestraszyły martwego ptaka, który tam leży na środku. Musiał niedawno umrzeć, bo jest jeszcze cały, z dziobem, z piórkami, — i pochowano go w tem samem miejscu, gdzie kret przekopał swój korytarz. Zaraz nawet zapragnął pokazać to wszystko gościnnej gospodyni i miłej śpiewaczce, wziął więc w pyszczek kawałek spróchniałego drzewa i szedł naprzód, oświecając im posępną drogę. Kiedy doszli do miejsca, gdzie leżał ptak martwy, podniósł nos w górę i odrzucił ziemię; przez otwór, który powstał tym sposobem, wpadł blady promyk słońca i oświetlił leżącą na ziemi jaskółkę. Biedactwo przytuliło do boków skrzydełka, nóżki skurczyło i schowało w piórka, główkę przechyliło gdzieś na bok, że nawet widać jej prawie nie było, i leżało sztywne, bez życia. Widocznie mróz ją zabił. Odrobince okropnie żal się zrobiło ptaszyny; wszystkie ptaszki lubiła bardzo zato, że w lecie tak ślicznie śpiewają. Ale kret był innego zdania. — Teraz już śpiewać nie będzie — rzekł, trącając ją nogą pogardliwie — nędza to straszna urodzić się ptakiem. Dzięki Bogu, z moich dzieci żadne nim nie będzie. Cóż posiada takie stworzenie oprócz swego "kiwit! kiwit" bez wartości? Przyjdzie zima i z głodu umiera. — Bardzo rozsądne słowa — potwierdziła mysz poważnie. — I cóż ptakowi z tego śpiewu i świegotu, kiedy nadejdzie zima? Marznie i głód cierpi. To nic wesołego. Odrobinka nie wyrzekła ani słowa, ale kiedy się tamci odwrócili, pochyliła się nad jaskółka, odgarnęła piórka i ucałowała ją w zamknięte oczy. — Może to ona w lecie tak ślicznie śpiewała nad moim listkiem koniczyny? — pomyślała sobie w duszy. — I tyle jej zawdzięczam przyjemności! Biedna, biedna ptaszyna! Kret tymczasem zatknął znowu otwór ziemią i odprowadził damy do mieszkania. Ale w nocy Odrobinka wcale, nie mogła zasnąć: ciągle myślała o nieżywym ptaszku, jakby czul jeszcze zimno. Podniosła się nakoniec, uplotła cichutko ciepły dywanik z siana, wymknęła się na korytarz i okryła nim jaskółkę. Przyniosła jeszcze potem suchych kwiatków, które znalazła w norce, i podesłała je z boków ptaszkowi, aby mu cieplej było i wygodniej. — Żegnam cię, piękny ptaszku! — rzekła ze łzami w oczach. — Dziękuję ci za wszystkie prześliczne piosenki, których słuchałam w lecie, kiedy drzewa były zielone, a kochane słonko tak jasno i ciepło świeciło. Och, żegnam cię! I z płaczem przytuliła główkę do martwego ciałka zmarzniętej jaskółki, — lecz w tej samej chwili podniosła się przestraszona: ptaszek żył jeszcze! Uczuła leciuchne bicie jego serca. Skostniał widać i zdrętwiał od chłodu, a teraz pod wpływem ciepła przychodził do siebie. Gdy w jesieni jaskółki odlatują do ciepłych krajów, zdarza się, iż niektóre słabsze lub zbyt młode nie mogą lecieć z niemi, sił nie mają. Zostają więc, ale padają od chłodu zesztywniał na ziemię, śnieg je okrywa potem, i umierają. Odrobinka drżała ze wzruszenia i strachu. Co ona pocznie teraz z takim wielkim ptakiem! Jak mu poradzi! A ratować go trzeba Nabrała jednak niedługo odwagi. — Co tylko mogę, zrobię dla niej — rzekła — podzielę się tem wszystkiem, co dostałam od litościwej myszy. Ach, żebym tylko mogła ją ocalić! Pobiegła znów do norki i przyniosła cały pęk suchych kwiatków, miękkich niby wata, otuliła ptaszynę, jak mogła najlepiej, i przykryła ją liściem miętowym, który jej samej dotąd służył za kołderkę. Następnej nocy wymknęła się znowu. Jaskółka już ożyła, ale była jeszcze bardzo osłabiona; z trudem otworzyła na chwilkę powieki ii spojrzała na Odrobinkę, która stała z kawałkiem spróchniałego drzewa, bo nie miała innej latarki. — Dziękuję ci, śliczne dziecię — rzekła słabym głosem. — Tak się tutaj ogrzałam! Wkrótce powrócą mi siły i wylecę znowu na jasne, ciepłe słonko. — Och! — szepnęła Odrobinka — niema teraz słonka jasnego! Zimno na świecie, śnieg okropny pada, nikt tam wyżyć nie może. Zostań więc lepiej w tem ciepłem łóżeczku, a ja pielęgnować cię będę, ile mi tylko sił stanie. Przyniosła jaskółce wody na suchym listeczku; ptaszek się napił i opowiedział jej, jak to się stało, że z innemi do ciepłych krajów nie odleciał. Skrzydełko miał zranione o cierń ostry, więc latać dobrze nie mógł. Potem przyszło zimno, nie mógł znaleźć pożywienia i upadł zmęczony na ziemię. A co się dalej stało, nie pamiętał, — nie wiedział, jakim sposobem dostał się pod ziemię. Przez całą zimę dziewczynka troskliwie opiekowała się biedną jaskółką, lecz musiała ukrywać swój dobry uczynek przed kretem i myszą polną, którzy nie lubili ptaszka. Kiedy wróciła wiosna, i ciepłe słonko zaświeciło znowu, jaskółka pożegnała Odrobinkę; która otworzyła jej otwór w sklepieniu, starannie zatkany przez kreta. Natychmiast jasne i ciepłe promienie wśliznęły się do środka i rozweseliły posępne podziemie. — Leć ze mną — rzekła serdecznie jaskółka. — Usiądź na mnie, a zaniosę cię daleko, do zielonego gaju. Tam żyć będziemy razem i będzie nam przyjemnie i wesoło. — Nie mogę — odpowiedziała Odrobinka — byłoby bardzo smutno myszy polnej, gdybym ją tak porzuciła. — Więc bądź zdrowa, kochana, dobra Odrobinko! — zaszczebiotała wesoło jaskółka i przez słoneczny otwór wzleciała ku górze i zniknęła w ciepłym blasku. Dziewczynka została sama i długo patrzała za nią ze łzami w oczach. Tak polubiła ptaszka! — Kiwit, kiwit! — rozległo się znów nad otworem, ale cień tylko przemknął i zniknął natychmiast. Smutno teraz było maleńkiej. Mysz jej nie pozwalała oddalać się z norki, a dokoła rosło zboże takie gęste i tak wysokie, że dla Odrobinki stanowiło las prawdziwy, w którym nie widać jasnego słoneczka. Tęskniła więc do światła i da słońca. — Winszuję ci, moja droga — rzekła dnia pewnego stara mysz z zadowoleniem — kret oświadczył się o twoją rękę, i będziesz panią, co się zowie. Wielkie to szczęście dla takiej ubogiej dziewczyny! Trzeba tylko niezwłocznie zająć się wyprawą, bo do takiego domu musisz wejść zaopatrzona w bieliznę i wszelkie ubranie. I zasiadła Odrobinka do wrzeciona, a mysz najęła jeszcze cztery duże pająki, ażeby przędły dla niej dniem i nocą. Poczciwie się zajęła losem ubogiej sieroty. Kret odwiedzał je każdego wieczora i codziennie narzekał na palące słońce. Ono to zamieniało ziemię w pył i kamień, a ludzie byli temu radzi i nazywali latem tę nieznośną porę roku. Ale lato przeminie, przyjdzie jesień chłodna, i wtedy dopiero wyprawią wesele. Teraz o tem myśleć niewarto. Dziewczynka okropnie się bała tej jesieni, bo nie miała ochoty zostać żoną kreta. Taki nudny, niezgrabny, ślepy; nie lubi słońca, kwiatów! Codzień o wschodzie i zachodzie słońca stawała przed norką myszy i z tęsknotą patrzała w górę, gdzie szumiały kłosy jak las gęstego zboża. A ile razy wietrzyk je rozdzielił tak, że mogła zobaczyć kawałek błękitu, ogarniał ją żal niezmierny, i myślała o szczęśliwej, wesołej jaskółce. Jak ona buja swobodnie, daleko! Żeby ją znów zobaczyć choć na chwilę! Ale zapewne nigdy jej więcej nie spotka... Jesień nadeszła wreszcie, i wyprawa była gotowa. — Za cztery tygodnie wesele — powiedziała mysz polna z radością. Wtedy Odrobinka rozpłakała się na dobre i przyznała się myszy, że nie chce być żoną tego nudnego kreta. Mysz rozgniewała się strasznie. — A to co za głupota! — zawołała. — Słyszał kto coś podobnego! Radzę ci po dobremu, wybij sobie z głowy taki śmieszny upór, bo cię sama ukąszę białemi ząbkami. Także grymasy! Taki bogacz, uczony, o wszystkiem mówić może! A futro aksamitne? Sama królowa nie ma podobnego. Kuchnia, piwnica pełne. Dziękuj Bogu za takie szczęście! Nastąpił dzień wesela. Kret przyszedł po narzeczoną, aby ją zabrać do siebie. Odtąd będzie mieszkała głęboko pod ziemią i nie zobaczy nigdy więcej słońca, bo kret go znieść nie może. Biedna dziecina pochyliła główkę i wyszła raz ostatni pożegnać świat Boży. — Żegnaj mi, słonko złote! — zawołała i wyciągnęła rączki. — Żegnaj, słonko miłe! Z jednej strony światło dziwnie przeglądało przez las żółtych słomek, więc poszła w tę stronę kilka kroków i ujrzała, że zboże tu już zżęto, i krótkie źdźbła tylko wyglądały z ziemi. Ale słońce przeświecało zato bez przeszkody, i widać było wszystko dookoła. — Żegnaj mi, żegnaj, słonko! — powtarzała. Objęła mały, czerwony kwiatuszek i szeptała ze łzami: — Pozdrów ode mnie jaskółkę, może zobaczysz ją kiedy. Pożegnaj ją ode mnie. — Kiwit! kiwit! — rozległo się tuż nad jej główką. Podniosła oczy: jaskółka krążyła tuż nad nią. Ucieszyła się bardzo, spostrzegłszy dziewczynkę i natychmiast usiadła przy niej. A Odrobinka zaczęła jej mówić, że ma zostać żoną szkaradnego kreta i mieszkać odtąd głęboko pod ziemią, gdzie słońce nigdy, nigdy nie dochodzi. Przy tych słowach rozpłakała się serdecznie. — Nie płacz — rzekła jaskółka. — Zima już nadchodzi, i wybieram się w podróż do cieplejszych krajów; leć ze mną. Usiądziesz mi na grzbiecie pomiędzy skrzydłami i uciekniemy obie od brzydkiego kreta i ciemnego mieszkania. Uciekniemy daleko, za góry, za morza, gdzie słońce jaśniej, cieplej jeszcze świeci, gdzie kwitną cudne kwiaty. Leć ze mną. Tyś mi ocaliła życie, gdy leżałam zziębnięta w ciemnym lochu, jakbym cię chciała ocalić od kreta. — Dobrze, polecę z tobą — rzekła Odrobinka. Jaskółka przytuliła się do ziemi, dziewczynka weszła na nią i przywiązała się paskiem do najmocniejszych piórek. Potem ptaszek wzleciał w powietrze i płynął ponad lasami, morzami, wznosił się ponad góry, wiecznym okryte śniegiem. Tam było zimno, lecz dziewczynka skryła się pod skrzydło ptaszka i tylko małą główkę wysunęła, aby widzieć te cuda, jakich pełno na świecie Bożym. Doleciały nakoniec do cieplejszych krajów. Tutaj słońce świeciło jaśniej i goręcej, niebo było wyższe i dziwnie błękitne, a po rowach i plotach rosły najpiękniejsze, zielone i granatowe winogrona. W lasach było pełno cytryn i pomarańcz, w powietrzu zapach kwiatów; prześliczne dzieci biegały po drodze, goniąc się z motylami. Ale jaskółka leciała wciąż dalej, gdzie jeszcze piękniej było, jeszcze cieplej. Zatrzymała się wreszcie nad dużem, błękitnem jeziorem, otoczonem drzewami zielonemi, wśród których widać było biały pałac marmurowy. Wino oplatało wysokie kolumny wkoło pałacu, a w górze pod dachem kryły się gniazda jaskółek. — Oto mój dom — rzeki ptaszek. — Ale nie możemy mieszkać razem. Gniazdko nie jest urządzone odpowiednio, byłoby ci w niem ciasno, niewygodnie i za wysoko. Wybierz sobie lepiej który z tych wspaniałych kwiatów, co tu rosną na klombach, a odrazu tam cię zaniosę i będzie ci dobrze, jak w raju. Odrobinka klasnęła w dłonie. — Ach, to będzie prześlicznie! I wybrała wielki kwiat biały, otoczony kępą ciemno-zielonych liści. Jaskółka podfrunęła i posadziła dziewczynkę na błyszczącym zielonym listku. Odrobinka natychmiast chciała wejść do kwiatka, aby wypocząć po długiej podróży, lecz jakże się przestraszyła i zdziwiła, kiedy ujrzała wewnątrz małego człowieczka, podobnego do siebie, tylko w złocistej koronie i z przejrzystemi skrzydłami u ramion. Ciało jego było także przezroczyste, jak gdyby z najpiękniejszego kryształu, oczy jak dwie iskierki, a strój tak wspaniały, jakiego dotąd nigdy jeszcze nie widziała. Był to duch tego kwiatu, elf maleńki. Każdy kwiatek w tym kraju miał takiego ducha, który w nim mieszkał; w jednych chłopcy, w innych dziewczynki; ale ten był królem elfów. — Ach, jaki on prześliczny! — szepnęła Odrobinka do jaskółki. Maleńki król przestraszył się wielkiego ptaka, lecz gdy ujrzał śliczna dziewczynkę, tak się ucieszył, że zapomniał zupełnie o strachu. Zdjął natychmiast z głowy swą złotą koronę, podał ją Odrobince i zapytał, czy chce być jego żoną, królową wszystkich kwiatów? To przecież co innego niż szkaradny syn ropuchy, lub kret w aksamitnem futrze? — Ach, czyż ja jestem warta być królową? — szepnęła zawstydzona Odrobinka. — Jesteś warta, bo jesteś dobra, śliczne dziecię, inaczej nie pokochałby cię ten ptak wielki i nie przyniósł aż tu na skrzydłach. Kto umiał zdobyć przyjaźń jaskółki, ten godzien zostać królową elfów. Cóż to było za szczęście! Ze wszystkich kwiatów pojedynczo lub parami wyfruwały lekkie, przejrzyste duchy, i śpieszyły złożyć królowej życzenia i cudne dary. Najbardziej ucieszyła ją jednakże para przezroczystych skrzydeł wielkiej muchy; zaraz je przywiązano do ramion dzieweczki i mogła, jak inne elfy, przelatywać z kwiatka na kwiatek. Cieszyła się tem niezmiernie. A jaskółka siedziała na swojem gniazdeczku i śpiewała jej pieśń weselną. Śpiewała jak najpiękniej, lecz smutno jej było, że się musi rozstać z Odrobinką. — Nie będziesz się nazywała odtąd Odrobinką — przemówił mąż do królowej — nie podoba mi się to imię. Będziesz nazywała się Mają. Przez całe lato jaskółka cieszyła się wielkiem szczęściem młodej pary i śpiewała jej cudne piosnki, lecz przyszedł na nią czas odlotu. — Bądź szczęśliwa! Bądź zdrowa! — powtarzała smutnie, wybierając się w podróż daleką. I poleciała z powrotem do swego gniazdka nad oknem człowieka, który wam opowiedział tę bajeczkę. — Kiwit! kiwit! — zawołała. I stąd znamy całą historję. ---- Zobacz też: przekład Franciszka Mirandoli Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Tommelise (oryginał w języku duńskim) *Maličká (w języku czeskim) *O Malence (w języku czeskim, II wersja) *Thumbelina (w języku angielskim) *La Petite Poucette (w języku francuskim) *Дюймовочка (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Dziecię elfów Kategoria:Cecylia Niewiadomska Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim